Nelco: le peuple Perdu
by Black-Vampyr
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un peuple qui a vécu il y a très longtemps, sa ressemble un peut au Seigneur des Anneaux.


**Chapitre 1 : Créature étrange**

Il y a bien des siècles avant que les premiers hommes apparaissent sur sont apparus les premiers nelcos. À cette époque le monde était gouverné par les démons et certains peuples de nelcos les chassaient, tandis que d'autres s'alliaient à eux. Les nelcos étaient des lézard géant qui marche à deux pattes et qui mesuraient environ 3 mètres de haut à l'âge adulte, environ 2,30 mètre de haut à l'adolescence et moins que 2,30 mètres à l'enfance. Leurs écailles sont très résistantes, jusqu'à l'adolescence ils ont deux rangées de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs et à l'adolescence, ils ont une seule rangée et deux énormes crocs remplis de poisons. Ils ont leur propre langage, c'est-à-dire le nelcolique et leur propre religion, leur dieu se nomme Kosturéhadrjékahé (qui veut dire dragon en nelcolique), leurs maisons sont des énormes cabanes en bois, en terre séché ou en pierre, généralement au devant de la maison il y a deux poteaux en forme de serpent pour soutenir le toit. Contrairement aux lézards qui sont à sang froid, eux ils sont à sang chaud. Ils vivent un peu partout sur la terre, même en Amérique, mais c'est surtout en Atlantide qu'ils vivaient. Ils adoraient les reptiles et ils étaient capable de dressés de nombreuses sortes de reptiles, y comprit des dragons. Ils sont de bons nageurs et ils imitent parfois les reptiles pour attraper leurs proies. Ils sont de très bons guerriers. Il y a quelques magiciens nelcos, au moins un par pays où il y a des nelcos. Ils aiment donnés l'apparence de reptiles à différents objets, comme sur leurs armes, leur tour et leurs bijoux, car ils vénèrent les reptiles. Ils vivent en harmonie. Ils peuvent devenir incontrôlable lorsqu'on les met vraiment de mauvaise humeur ou bien lorsqu'ils sont vraiment affamés. Ils sont carnivores, ils chassent en meute, lorsqu'ils chassent sous l'eau, ils font comme les crocodiles, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont presque complètement immergés dans l'eau, ils gardent leur narines, leur yeux et une partie de leur dos à l'extérieur de l'eau et ils sautent sur leur(s) proie(s) juste au bon moment, et lorsqu'ils chassent sur la terre, ils tendent une embuscade à leur(s) proie(s). Nul ne sait comment cette créature est apparue sur la terre, certaines personnes pensent que se seraient des descendant des vélociraptors et qu'ils auraient évolué et d'autres personnes pensent que se seraient à cause que se serait une comète qui aurait frappé la terre, qu'ils avaient des reptiles à proximité et qu'ils auraient muter à cause de la radioactivité que dégageait la comète.

-3500 ans av. J.-C., en Égypte, le matin, sur le bord du Nil, Léhalapté (lame), une jeune nelco d'environ 10 ans, était en train de jouer dans le Nil et elle s'amusait à attraper des poissons. Léhalapté était très curieuse, elle aimait jouer à se battre avec les autres, d'où vient son nom, elle était fille unique et son père était le chef de l'armée de son peuple. On père se nommait Haurélapté (arme) et sa mère se nommait Réhanéwell (Paix). Son père était toujours prêt à se battre pour son peuple et sa mère aimait régler les problèmes. Les parents de la jeune nelco, l'observaient en train de faire mu muse avec les poissons, quand tout à coup, l'eau se mit à bouillir et quelque mordit la jambe de Léhalapté.

-Au secours, s'exclama Léhalapté d'une voix terrifié.

La créature l'entraîna dans l'eau et elle tenta du monstre qui la mordait, bougeant dans tout les sens et en lui donnant des coups.

-Va chercher le médecin, ordonna Haurélapté à sa femme.

Elle courut chercher le médecin à toute vitesse, sont mari prit son épée et sauta dans l'eau pour sauver sa fille. Il vit sa fille, qui bougeait dans touts les sens, elle était terrorisée. Il nagea rapidement vers la créature qui mordait la jambe de sa fille. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il vit que c'était un Dragon des Rivières, qui attaquait sa fillette. Un Dragon des Rivières est un dragon qui habite habituellement en Asie, les dragons des rivières peuvent prendre forme humaine, ils n'ont pas d'ailes, mais ils peuvent voler grâce au pouvoir de la perle qui est dans leur tête, ils ont une barbe multicolore et deux longues cornes sur la tête. Bon, revenons à Léhalapté, Haurélapté donna des coups d'épée sur l'immonde créature qui assaillait sa fille, dans le but que le dragon lâche la fille. Le père attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et il monta à la surface à tout vitesse. Rendu à la surface, le médecin, avec son équipement pour soigner et Réhanéwell arrivèrent vers eux à toute vitesse. Haurélapté déposa Léhalapté sur le sol, elle était inconsciente, sa jambe était complètement ensanglantée. Artébertéepho (Hébert), le médecin, examina la blessure de la jeune nelco.

-Sa plaie est profonde, il va falloir quelle se repose pendant plusieurs jours, dit Artéberurého.

Il prit des bandelettes de soie et fit des pansements sur la jambe de la fille blesser.

-Il va falloir la transporter à l'endroit où je travaille, dit le médecin.

Haurélapté prit sa fille dans ses bras et ils partirent au village.

Rendu à l'endroit où Artébertéepho (Hébert) travail, Haurélapté déposa délicatement sa fille sur un lit. Les lits normaux des nelcos ressemble à ceux de égyptiens de l'antiquité, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont fait de tiges de bois et de tissu.

-Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda Réhanéwell à son mari, en regardant sa fille d'un air pétrifier.

-Elle c'est fait mordre par un dragon des rivières. Je vais aller en parler au chef, reste avec elle, répondit Haurélapté à Réhanéwell.

Il partit en courrant prévenir le chef et sa femme s'assit à côté de sa fille.

Haurélapté arriva à toute vitesse dans la grande salle, là où se tenait une réunion de touts les chefs des tributs qui détruisent les monstres. Ils étaient assis autour d'une énorme table. Les tables des seigneurs nelcos sont originales car à chaque extrémité il y a une tête de reptile sculpter dans du bois et les pattes sont en forme de pattes de reptiles. Le chef de la tribut d'Haurélapté était assit à une extrémité de la table.

-Chef, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, s'exclama Haurélapté.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis en réunion, dit le chef d'un ton autoritaire.

-Mais c'est vraiment urgent, insista le chef de l'armée.

-Même si c'est urgent, comme vous le dites, revenez me dire cette nouvelle ce soir. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris, dit le chef d'un ton colérique.

-Ok, si vous voulez que des nelcos se fassent tuer par le dragon des rivières qui est dans le fleuve, dit le chef de l'armée.

-Quoi ! Vous plaisantez sûrement car il n'y jamais eut de dragons des rivières ici, dit le chef.

-Bien, allez le dire à celui qui est dans le fleuve, je suis sûre qu'il va être d'accord avec vous, di Haurélapté.

-Ok, conduisez moi à ce monstre, si il est réelle et vous, vous restez ici, sa ne va pas être long, dit le chef.

-Suivez moi, chef, dit le père de Léhalapté.

Haurélapté prit un morceau de viande qui était sur la table et ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

Rendu sur le bord du Kahénélé (Nil) à l'endroit exacte où c'était fait attaquer sa fille. Il jeta le morceau de viande dans l'eau.

-Attendez un peu et vous allez voir que j'ai raison, dit Haurélapté.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, lorsque tout à coup, le monstre saute sur le morceau et retourna dans l'eau avec le morceau de viande dans la gueule.

-Vous voyez, j'ai raison, c'est un dragon des rivières qui est dans Kahénélé, dit le chef de l'armée.

-Vous avez raison, il y a belle et bien un monstre dans le fleuve. Allez chercher des nelcos de l'armée, faites n'importe quoi pour vous en débarrassez et dites à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher d'ici, ordonna le chef.

- À vos ordres, dit Haurélapté.

Haurélapté partit en courrant vers le village et le chef partit en courrant chez lui, où se tenait la réunion.

Rendu au village, Haurélapté alla chercher des nelcos dans le camp où était l'armée.

-J'ai de besoin de dix volontaires pour m'aider à chasser le dragon des rivières qui est dans le fleuve, dit le chef de l'armée.

-De quel dragon parlez-vous, lui demanda Farurétékost (Fred).

Farurétékost était un jeune nelco de 18 ans, son père était mort et sa mère l'abandonna à la naissance en le mettant dans un panier quelle laissa flotter sur le fleuve. Il dériva sur la fleuve, jusqu'à ce que Réhanéwell le trouve échouer sur la rive, elle prit le panier dans ses bras et alla voir Haurélapté. Elle le convaincue de l'adopter et de l'élever comme leur propre fils. Bon, revenons au problème avec le dragon des rivières.

-Du dragon qui a attaqué ma fille, pendant quelle nageait dans le fleuve, répondit son père à adoptif. Est-ce qu'il a des volontaires?

-Moi, répondit Farurétékost.

Durant ce temps, le chef arriva dans la salle où se tenait la réunion et se rassit à sa place.

-Il a belle et bien un dragon des rivières dans Kahénélé, donc je ne recommande à personne de passer par là. Rustarhakahé (Chan) pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi cette créature est ici et non dans votre empire, dit le chef.

Rustarhakahé est le chef du peuple de nelcos qui est en Asie.

-Je ne le sais pas plus que vous, répondit Rustarhakahé. Il doit avoir quelque chose qui l'a forcé à venir ici, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Je lève la réunion jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez, mais éviter de passer par le fleuve, dit le chef.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de la salle.

Après avoir trouver ses dix volontaires, Haurélapté alla chercher le messager, lorsqu'il trouva le messager.

-Dites à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher de Kahénélé, car il y a un dragon des rivières à l'intérieur, lui ordonna Haurélapté.

-Ok, lui dit le messager.

Le messager partit en courrant vers la place public et Haurélapté alla chercher Chahakosthalap (Sadam), un expert en dragon.

Rendu à la place public, le messager s'empara d'une table d'une table et la porta jusqu'au centre de la place public. Ensuite il embarqua dessus.

-J'ai un message important à vous dire, s'écria le messager.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui.

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle, lui demanda un vieux nelco.

-Je vous demande de rester calme. Il a un dragon des rivières dans Kahénélé, répondit le messager.

-Mais c'est une vraie catastrophe, s'exclama le professeur de l'Académie. Il faut faire quelque chose à tout prit.

-Ne vous inquiétez, l'armée est déjà en train de s'occuper de ce problème. Donc je vous prierais de ne pas vous énervez, l'armée de s'occupe de sa. Dites à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher de Kahénélé, dit le messager.

Les nelcos se mirent à courir pour prévenir les autres.

Rendu chef Chahakosthalap (Sadam), Haurélapté cogna à la porte et Chahakosthalap ouvrit la porte. Chahakosthalap avait 200 ans, il était maigre et pas très fort, enfin pour un nelco de cet âge.

-C'est vous, je me demandais quand t'est-ce que vous alliez arriver, dit Chahakosthalap.

-Comment est-ce que vous avez su que j'allais venir vous voir, lui demanda Haurélapté d'un air interrogateur.

-Le messager a di à tout le monde qu'il a un dragon des rivières dans fleuve et donc, je me suis dit que si c'était vrai, vous alliez sans doute venir me chercher pour aider à vous en débarrasser, répondit Chahakosthalap. Maintenant tout le monde à peur d'aller à Kahénélé.

-C'est vrai que l'on a de besoin de vous et aussi j'aimerais savoir si leur morsure peut être dangereuse, parce que c'est ma fille qui a été la première victime de cette créature, dit le chef de l'armée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque rien, est-ce qu'elle c'est fait mordre, si se n'est pas trop indiscret, dit l'expert en dragon.

-Elle c'est fait mordre à la jambe, répondit Haurélapté. Suivez moi, on va aller au camp pour préparer un plan.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers le camp.

Chez Artéberurého, Léhalapté reprit connaissance et elle avait mal à la jambe.

-Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle d'un air incertain.

-On est chef Artébertéepho, répondit sa mère. Est-ce que tu tes souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé lorsque tu nageais ce matin?

-Oui, répondit la fille. Je m'amusais tranquillement dans l'eau. Lorsque tout à coup, une créature m'a mordu la jambe et m'a entraîner dans l'eau. J'avais beau me débattre pour que la chose qui mordait ma jambe me lâche, mais elle ne lâchait pas prise. Après un bout de temps j'ai vu un nelco plonger dans l'eau, c'était papa et ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance. Où est papa?

-Il est partit allé voir le chef pour le prévenir de ce qui c'est passé, répondit sa mère.

-Est-ce que tu sais, par quoi est-ce que je me suis fait attaquer, lui demanda sa fille.

-Oui, tu t'es fait attaqué par un dragon des rivières, répondit sa maman.

Artéberurého arriva, avec des bandelettes.

-Tu as reprit connaissance à ce que je vois, comment te sens-tu, dit Artéberurého à Léhalapté.

-Je ne suis pas en pleine forme, mais ça va et j'ai mal à la jambe, répondit la fillette.

-Je vais te faire un pansement, tu me le dis si sa te fait mal, ne fait pas comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire ne me mord pas, lui dit le médecin.

-Mais quoi? Moi lorsqu'on me fait mal, je mord, dit Léhalapté.

-Essaye de te contrôler, lui dit Artébertéepho.

-Ok, je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour me maîtriser, dit Léhalapté.

Artéberurého enroula les bandelettes autour de la jambe blesser de la jeune fille et il colla les bandelettes avec de la gomme.

-D'où vient cette gomme, demanda Réhanéwell à Artéberurého. Ce n'est pas de la gomme que l'on peut trouver ici.

-Elle vient d'Atlantide, répondit Artébertéepho.

L'Atlantide à cette époque était vraiment magnifique, c'était une énorme cité de nelcos. Tout le monde y vivait en paie et aucun démon n'osait s'en approcher, car la plus grande cité de nelcos et les monstres avaient peur de se faire tuer. La cité s'étendait de la côte occidentale de l'Afrique jusqu'à la côte d'union de l'Amérique. La cité était composée de plusieurs îles, la principale île de la cité se nommait Aztlan, qui veut dire blancheur. Aztlan se situe dans la des Sargasses et proche de la côte sud-est de l'Amérique du Nord. C'était en Aztlan que vivait l'empereur des nelcos, c'était le plus puissant des magiciens nelcos. À chaque fois qu'un empereur mourrait, il était remplacé par un magicien nelco, en qui il avait entièrement confiance et à qui il avait tout enseigner.

-Sa a dû vous coûter cher, dit Réhanéwell.

-Un peu cher, mais sa vaut la peine, dit Artébertéepho. En plus, c'est plus élastique. Il va falloir quelle reste quelques jours ici, cas ou sa blessure s'infecterait.

Haurélapté arriva en courrant au camp avec Chahakosthalap. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ensuite ils allèrent dans une salle avec les dix volontaires. Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'une table et le chef sortit de son sac une carte de l'Égypte, la mit sur la table et pointa sur la carte un endroit proche du Delta du Nil.

-C'est à cet endroit que ma fille c'est fait attaquer par le dragon, dit-il. Chahakosthalap, dites nous quelles sont les faiblesses des dragons des rivières.

-Ils ne voient presque rien lorsqu'ils sont à la surface et ils ne pensent qu'avec leur ventre lorsqu'ils ont faim, dit Chahakosthalap.

-C'est quoi est-ce que vous savez d'autres sur ses créatures, dit Haurélapté.

-Même si ils n'ont pas ailes, ils peuvent voler grâce à une perle bleue dans leur tête, ils ont deux longues cornes blanche sur leur tête, ils sont de nature pacifique, mais lorsqu'on entre dans leur territoire ils sont très dangereux et ils peuvent prendre la forme de n'importe quelle créature, dit Chahakosthalap. Mais elle ne peut pas changer son odeur lorsqu'elle prend la forme d'une autre créature.

-Nous devons faire plan pour ce débarrasser de cette créature, dit le chef de l'armée. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

-Moi si, dit Farurétékost.

-C'est quoi ton idée, lui demanda son père adoptif.

-On pourrait mettre un appât dans le fleuve et caché des nelcos de l'appât, répondit le jeune nelco. Lorsque le dragon va avoir faim, il va se mettre à chercher à manger et il va trouver l'appât, ensuite eux qui sont cachés vont pouvoir l'attaquer.

-Maintenant il va falloir trouver un nelco pour servir d'appât, dit un nelco de 100 ans. Mais il faudrait trouver un nelco assez fou pour le faire.

-Ou bien un condamné à mort, dit Haurélapté. Un condamné a mort à plus de chance de vouloir servir d'appât. Farurétékost va en chercher un.

- À vos ordres, dit Farurétékost.

Il sortit de la salle en courrant et partit à la prison.

Rendu à la prison, il s'avança vers la prison, qui était fait de blocs de granite et la prison était entourée par des statues de dragons, qui servaient à faire les mauvais esprits. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, qui était gardée pas deux grands gardiens costaux, mais les gardiens lui bloquèrent le chemin.

-Qui t'envoi, lui demanda un des gardiens.

-C'est Haurélapté qui m'envoi, répondit le soldat.

-Pourquoi, lui demanda le second gardien.

-On a de besoin d'un appât pour se débarrasser d'un monstre, répondit Farurétékost.

-Ok, vous pouvez entrer, lui dit un des gardiens.

Ils lui ouvrirent les portes et il entra à l'intérieur. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il pouvait presque rien voir. Il prit une torche qui était accrochée au mur et il l'alluma avec les deux pierres à feu qu'il avait sur lui. Il avait des scorpions partout, même sur les murs et le plafond. Après quelques minutes de recherche.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe, je me demande si je vais être capable de trouver la sortit, après avoir trouver un volontaire, se dit-il à voie basse.

Tout à coup, il tomba sur une salle où il y avait une énorme pille de cadavres de nelcos en pleine décomposition, sa sentais aussi mauvaise que dans une décharge public. Certains cadavres n'avaient plus de tête et il avait des restent de nelcos un peu partout. Il avait du sang sec sur les murs, le planché et des cadavres.

-Une chance que je ne vit pas ici car sinon je ne serais pas quoi faire pour me débarrasser des cette odeur putride, se dit le soldat.

L'odeur lui donnait mal au cœur et il continua son chemin. 15 minutes après, il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, dont dessus il avait une plaque de métal où c'était gravé rustjékahékosthalapkahété (condamné).

-On se promène tout seul dans la prison, dit une voie qui était derrière lui.

Il se retourna tranquillement et fit le saut en voyant le gardien. Le gardien était grand fort et il avait quelques cicatrices. Il avait tenait dans sa main une bouteille de vin presque vide et il avait plusieurs autres bouteilles qui étaient complètement vide. Le gardien était complètement soul.

-Tu veux prendre un coup avec moi, demanda le gardien au soldat.

-Non merci, je ne bois pas, répondit Farurétékost.

-Va s'y, ne sois pas timide, prend un coup avec moi, juste un petit, insista le gardien.

-Non c'est non, ok, dit le soldat. Est-ce que tu m'ouvrir cette porte ? Sauf, si tu es trop soul.

Le gardien, prit ses clé, débarra la porte et l'ouvrit. Farurétékost entra dans la salle qui était a peine éclairée.

-Tien, tien, qui voyons-nous là ? Un soldat qui daigne nous honoré de sa présence. Si on aurait su d'avance, on aurait tout décoré, on aurait été chercher nos serveurs, préparé un banquet et ensuite on aurait fêté avec des danseuse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, revenez ce soir et tout sera prêt. Allé, file maintenant, si tu veux que tout sois prêt, fou ton camp d'ici, dit Réharéclapureepcha (Papyrus) d'un ton méprisant.

Réharéclapureepcha était un des plus grands meurtriers. Le dernier crime qu'il avait fait, était qu'il avait réussit à voler les plans d'Aztlan, pour cela il a sortit avec la reine des nelcos, sans que l'empereur ne s'en rende compte. Après quelques jours, il lui demanda de lui donner les plans d'Aztlan et elle accepta. Après quelle lui eut donnée les plans, il lui arracha les yeux avec ses doigts et ensuite, il la mordu au cou jusqu'à ce quelle ne puisse plus respirer. Après il partit en courrant et s'enfuit d'Atlantide. Lorsque l'empereur arriva dans sa chambre, il vit sa femme couchée sur le lit. Les draps étaient imbibés de sang, il avait une chute de sang qui tombait sur le sol et qui ruisselait partout sur le lit et le sol. Il resta paralysé de terreur durant quelques minutes et ensuite, il alla prévenir les gardiens et les soldats. L'empereur envoya ses messagers pour prévenir leurs alliés. Les soldats cherchèrent jours et nuits le meurtriers, mais sans succès, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace le l'assassin. Le tueur fut capturé pendant qu'il traversait le Nil, avant qu'il ne donne les plans d'Aztlan à l'empereur des nelcos du mal. Ensuite, il fut condamné à mort. Farurétékost se tourna vers le meurtrier.

-Toi ! Ta gueule, ok, s'exclama le soldat, les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas ici pour fêter avec vous. Je suis ici pour trouver un volontaire.

-Un volontaire pour faire quoi ? Te servir d'esclave, si c'est sa, je préfère mourir, lui demanda un des prisonniers qui avait un œil de crever.

- Se n'est pas pour sa, répondit Farurétékost. Je cherche un volontaire pour servir d'appât pour nous aider à attraper un dragon des rivières.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait sa pour vous, lui demanda un prisonnier. Vous êtes trop peureux pour le faire tout seul.

Farurétékost se tourna vers lui les points serrés.

-Si vous voulez vivre plus long, c'est le meilleur moyen. Sauf si tu veux pourrir dans cette prison, répondit le soldat d'un ton colérique.

-Moi je suis volontaire, si c'est le seul moyen de sortir de cette prison pourrie, dit lui qui avait tué la reine des nelcos.

Farurétékost le détacha.

-Au revoir, sombre crétin, dit Réharéclapureepcha aux autres prisonniers.

Ensuite, ils sortirent de la prison.

Rendu hors de porté de vue des gardiens, le meurtrier cassa la mâchoire de Farurétékost en lui donnant un coup de point. Farurétékost tomba sur le sol et le meurtrier s'enfuit en courrant. Farurétékost cracha du sang sur le sol, ensuite il se redressa et couru à prêt le prisonnier. Il le fit tomber en lui sautant dessus, le soldat l'immobilisa sur le sol.

-Lâche moi ! Soldat de merde, s'exclama Réharéclapureepcha avec colère.

-Non, lui dit Farurétékost.

Le prisonnier réussit à se délivrer, Farurétékost tomba dos sur le sol et le prisonnier embarque dessus. Il donna un coup sur la tête de Farurétékost, du sang commença à couler de la tête du soldat. Farurétékost prit une de ses pierres de feu et assomma le prisonnier en lui donnant des coups de pierres et il lui ligota les bras avec des chaînes, Ensuite il se releva, il était un peu étourdit et ensuite il reprit sa marche en traînant le prisonnier.

Rendu au camp, il transporta le prisonnier qui avait reprit connaissance jusque dans la salle où ils préparaient le plan pour se débarrasser du monstre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda Haurélapté au jeune soldat, d'un air inquiet.

-Il a tenté de s'enfuir et on c'est battu, répondit Farurétékost.

-Va te faire soigner, lui dit son père adoptif.

-Ok, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider pour y aller car je crois pas que je vais être capable d'y aller seul, dit Farurétékost.

-Je vais l'aider, dit Lap.

Lap avait 330 ans, c'était le fils du chef. Il passa le bras de Farurétékost autour de son cou et il l'aida à marcher jusque chez Artéberurého.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais, demanda le chef de l'armée au prisonnier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me soupçonnez de l'avoir frapper, lui demanda Réharéclapureepcha.

-Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui a tué la reine des nelcos et qui a volé les plans d'Aztlan, répondit un des soldats en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Donc, tu ferais mieux de répondre à la question que Haurélapté t'a posée.

-Ok, j'ai essayer de m'enfuir, ensuite il c'est jeté sur moi et on c'est battu, répondit le prisonnier.

-On ferait mieux de faire un plan pour se débarrasser du dragon, même si Lap et Farurétékost ne sont pas là, dit Chahakosthalap.

Haurélapté pointa sur la carte l'endroit où sa fille avait été attaquée.

-C'est là que l'on doit aller, dit le capitaine de l'armée. Uréepfarfartécha (Ruffles) et Laphauréjérust (Maroc) vous allez vous placez de l'autre bord du fleuve. Létété (Lee) et

Farhafarhaurékost (Fafard), vous vous allez être du même côté, mais à cet endroit. Réharéclapureepcha vous allez être attacher avec une chaîne, Clappachtécha (Yves) et Drnéllétécha (Gilles) vont tenir la chaîne, si le dragon le mord, sortez le de l'eau. Rageplétécha (Jules), tu vas être avec Lap et vous allez être de ce côté du fleuve. Farurétékost et moi, enfin si il peut marcher debout et se battre on va être à cet endroit. Lorsque Réhaclapureepcha se fera attaquer par le dragon, vous deux vous allez le tirer hors de l'eau et nous autre on va attaque le monstre.

-Il vous faudra des armes extrêmement tranchantes pour abattre la créature, dit Chahakosthalap.

-Uréepfarfartécha, Farhafarhaurékost, Rageplétécha et Farurétékost, vous allez prendre vos lances et tirer sur le dragon, dit le chef de l'armée. Quant aux autres et moi, on va prendre nos épées et sauter dans l'eau lorsque le dragon arrivera. Allez aiguiser vos armes, si vous en avez de besoin et allez les renforcirent chef le forgeron.

Ils sortirent de la salle, Haurélapté enferma le prisonnier dans la salle et il demanda à deux gardiens de surveiller la porte.

Farurétékost et Lap arrivèrent chef Artébertéepho.

-Assit-toi ici, dit le médecin. Je vais aller te chercher des pansements et essaye d'empêcher le sang de couler avec ce bout de tissu.

Il lui donna le bout de tissu et il partit en courrant. La aida Farurétékost a s'asseoir, Farurétékost mit le bout de tissu sur sa tête et appuya dessus.

-Est-ce que je peux te laisser ou bien tu préfères que je reste avec toi, demanda Lap à Farurétékost.

-Tu peux partir, dit le blesser.

-Ok, dit Lap. Je vais venir te voir, si j'ai le temps.

Ensuite il partit et le médecin arriva avec des bandelettes et de la gomme de sapin, il lui fit un pansement autour de la tête du jeune soldat.

-Tu dois rester ici ce soir et demain tu devrais avoir assez de force pour que tu puisses avoir assez de force pour que tu puisses partir, lui dit le docteur. Tu peux aller voir Léhalapté, si tu veux.

- Elle est où, lui demanda le soldat.

-Elle est par là, répondit Artébertéepho.

Le soldat se leva avec difficulté et il marcha vers le lit de Léhalapté en se tenant après les murs, les chaises ou bien les lits.

-Comme sa on prend des vacances, dit le soldat en souriant et en regardant la jeune nelco.

-Faru (c'est le surnom quelle donne à Farurétékost), dit Léhalapté d'un air joyeux en le regardant. Que t'est-il arrivé?

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Réhanéwell.

-J'ai été chercher un condamné a mort dans la prisonnier, il a tenté de s'enfuir et on c'est battu, répondit-il.

-Tu t'es battu avec qui, lui demanda sa mère adoptive.

-Je me suis battu avec Réharéclappureepcha, lui qui tué la reine des nelcos, répondit-il.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai mal à la tête et je me sens étourdie et faible, mais a part sa, ça va, répondit-il en se mettant la main sur la tête, à cause de son mal de tête. Léha (surnom de Léhalapté), comment va ta jambe?

-Elle va bien, répondit la jeune nelco.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé chercher un condamné, demanda sa mère à Farurétékost.

-Pour trouver un volontaire qui voudrait servir d'appât pour nous aider à tuer le dragon qui a attaqué Léha, répondit-il. En ce moment, ils doivent être en train de préparer un plan.

Haurélapté alla chez lui pour prendre son épée et la lance de son fils adoptif. Les épées des nelcos de deux lames à double tranchant qui sont situé à chaque bout d'un manche en bois et leurs lances sont en bois, les bouts pointus sont en pierre, trois serpents qui s'enroulent les uns autour des autres sont sculptés dans le bois et les têtes des serpents forment un crochet, leurs crocs sont en pierres et ils peuvent s'en servir comme harpon. Tout les nelcos gravent leur nom sur leurs armes et leurs armures. Ensuite il repartit.

Rendu chef le forgeron, touts les forgerons étaient déjà occupés, le chef des forgerons le vit et se dirigea vers lui.

-Il faut les renforcirent et les aiguisés, lui demanda Arepdrjé (Hugo), je chef des forgerons.

-Oui, répondit le chef de l'armée.

Il lui donna les armes.

- Sa risque de prendre environ un mois avant que tout soit prêt, je vais vous envoyez un messager pour vous prévenir lorsque vos armes vont être prêt. Vous avez trouver un plan pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre, lui demanda le forgeron.

-Oui, répondit Haurélapté.

-C'est du bidon, il n'a jamais eut et il n'aura jamais de dragon des rivières dans Kahénélé, ils veulent juste nous faire peur, dit un des forgerons.

Haurélapté se tourna vers le forgeron et le chef des forgerons mit les armes que lui avait donné Haurélapté sur une table avec les armes de d'autres soldats.

-Dit donc sa a ma fille, elle c'est fait mordre par ce dragon et elle est chef le médecin en ce moment, dit le chef de l'armée d'un air colérique.

Ensuite il se retourna et il partit.

Un mois plus tard, Léhalapté avait un pansement autour du genou et elle était capable de marcher et Farurétékost n'avait plus aucun pansement autour de la tête. Les forgerons finirent d'aiguiser e de renforcirent les armes des soldats et ils donnèrent les armes à des messagers pour qu'ils puissent les remettre à leur propriétaire. Un messager arriva chez Haurélapté avec ses armes et les armes de Farurétékost. Il vit Léhalapté qui s'amusait avec son ami Jélénépachnétéuré (Olivier) proche de la maison de la nelco.

-Léhalapté, est-ce que tu peux me dire où sont Farurétékost et ton père, demanda le messager à la jeune nelco.

Ils arrêtèrent de jouer et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ils sont à l'intérieur, répondit-elle.

-Merci, lui dit-il.

-De rien, dit-elle.

Elle et son ami recommencèrent à jouer. Le messager s'avança vers la porte de la maison et cogna. Réhanéwell regarda par la fenêtre pour voir qui avait sonné.

-Haurélapté et Farurétékost se sont vos armes sont arrivés, dit-elle.

Haurélapté arriva et ouvrit la porte.

-Vos armes, monsieur, dit le messager.

-Merci, dit le chef de l'armée. Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à Uréepfarfartécha, Laphauréjérust, Létété, Farhafarhaurékost, Clappachtécha, Drnéllétécha, Rageplétécha et Lap de venir me rejoindre sur le bord de Kahénélé à l'endroit où l'on a dit qu'on allait tuer le dragon.

-Ok, dit le messager.

Ensuite il partit pour faire le message.

-Farurétékost vient, on a reçu nos armes, s'écria son père adoptif.

Farurétékost arriva et son père adoptif lui donna sa lance.

-Vient, on va allé chercher le prisonnier et ensuite on va aller sur le bord du fleuve, dit Haurélapté.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et se mirent en route.

Rendu au camp.

-Va chercher une chaîne très solide et moi, je vais aller chercher le prisonnier, ordonna Haurélapté.

-À vos ordres chef, dit Farurétékost.

Ils partirent chacun de leur bord, Farurétékost partit vers la salle où ils torturaient des ennemis car c'était là qu'ils entreposaient les chaînes et Haurélapté partit vers la salle où était enfermé le prisonnier. Rendu devant la porte de la salle de torture, le jeune soldat prit la clé qui était accroché au mur juste à côté, débarra la porte et dans la salle. La salle était mal éclairée, il avait des squelettes accrochés aux murs, il avait des chaînes attachées au mur et il en avait d'autres sur le sol. Il prit la chaîne la plus longue et la plus solide qui était sur le sol et ensuite il partit rejoindre son chef.

Haurélapté se dirigea vers la salle où était le prisonnier, les gardiens et lui se firent un signe de la tête, un des gardiens lui ouvrit la porte et il entra dans la salle. Réharéclappureepcha était couché sur la table, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Il commençait a être temps que vous veniez me chercher car je commençait à me plaire dans cette salle, répondit le prisonnier en se redressant et en descendant de la table.

Il s'avança vers Haurélapté, le chef de l'armée lui tena fortement le bras et ils sortirent de la salle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me tenez aussi fortement le bras, demanda Réharéclapureepcha au chef de l'armée.

-Pour pas que vous essayez de vous enfuir, répondit Haurélapté.

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, demanda le prisonnier.

-C'est bien vous qui avez assassiner la reine, lui demanda le capitaine.

-Oui, répondit l'assassin.

-Alors non, je n'ai pas du toute confiance en vous, répondit le capitaine.

Il poussa le prisonnier devant lui et ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils firent Farurétékost qui les attendait et ils allèrent le rejoindre.

-Donne moi la chaîne et tien lui les bras, ordonna Haurélapté à Farurétékost.

Le jeune soldat lui donna la chaîne et prit les bras du prisonnier, Haurélapté attacha Réharéclapureepcha avec la chaîne, le capitaine de l'armée prit le bout de la chaîne, le soldat lâcha le prisonnier et ils partirent.

Rendu sur le bord du fleuve, ils virent les autres soldats qui les attendaient et ils avaient touts leurs armes. Haurélapté donna la chaîne à Clappachtécha et Drnéllétécha.

-Tous à vos postes, s'exclama le capitaine.

Ils se placèrent tous à leur place, Réharéclapureepcha hésitait à plonger dans l'eau.

-Allez, plonge dans l'eau, s'exclama Haurélapté.

Le prisonnier hésita quelques secondes avec de plonger dans l'eau et de nager à la surface.

-Ne faite pas de bruit et ne bouger pas, ordonna le capitaine.

Ils s'assirent sur le sol et ils restèrent là sans bouger, ni faire de bruit. Quelques heures plus tard, ils entendirent des créatures hurler de terreur. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt et ils virent de drôles de créatures qui se faisaient attaqué par le dragon. Les créatures étaient bizarres, elles étaient vêtues de fourrures d'animaux, ils marchaient à deux pattes, ils avaient du poil sur la tête, ils ressemblaient étrangement à des singes et ils avaient la peau noire, c'était la première foi qu'ils voyaient des humains. Les humains étaient armés de faucilles, de lances avec une pierre taillée au bout et de haches en pierre polie. Haurélapté fit signe aux autres d'attaqués le dragon, il plongea dans l'eau avec Laphauréjérust, Létété et Lap. Les humains les virent plonger, ils crurent qu'ils allaient les attaqués, mais ils virent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dragon. Les hommes se préparèrent à se battre contre les nelcos. Haurélapté fit signe d'éloigner le dragon de ses étranges créatures. Ils foncèrent à toute vitesse vers le gigantesque reptile marin et ils attaquèrent le monstre à tour jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de lâcher les humains et de les prendre en chasse. Ils l'attirèrent vers l'appât. Ils foncèrent à toute vitesse vers le gigantesque reptile marin. Il arrêta de les pourchasser lorsqu'il vit l'appât qui était incapable de bouger et il lui sauta dessus. Ensuite il entraîna Réharéclapureepcha dans l'eau, Clappachtécha et Drnéllétécha tirait la chaîne de toute leur force, la chaîne glissait de leurs mains et leurs pieds glissaient sur le sol. Haurélapté et son équipe continuèrent à suivre le dragon dans les profondeurs du fleuve. Farurétékost vit la silhouette du dragon, il prit aussitôt une de ses lances, il visa la silhouette du monstre et tira la lance de toutes ses forces. Le dragon déchiqueta sa proie en plusieurs morceaux avec ses dents acérées, il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la patte, ainsi laissant sortir un rugissement tellement fort que l'eau à la surface tremblait et qui laissa aussi sortir de sa gueule les restent du prisonnier. Farurétékost et les autres qui étaient à la surface virent les restent de l'appât monter à la surface. Le dragon fou de rage, monta à la surface le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Eux qui étaient à la surface virent la silhouette grandir à une vitesse folle. Une pluie de lances se déferla sur le dragon, il en esquiva et bloqua quelques unes, plusieurs se brisèrent sur lui et les autres atteignirent leur cible. Haurélapté s'accrocha apprêts le dragon, prit son épée et lui transperça l'arrière patte. Le dragon lui donna un coup de queue et il lâcha prise. Le dragon sortit de l'eau, il rugit, il renifla l'air afin de repérer une proie et il s'avança doucement de Clappachtécha. Clappachtécha tremblait de peur et reculait tranquillement sans faire de mouvement brusque. Drnéllétécha prit la chaîne et donna un coup avec au dragon. Le dragon se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la gueule pour le dévorer, lorsque tout à coup quelque de pointu se planta dans son cou, c'était Farurétékost qui lui avait tiré une lance, le dragon le regarda et s'avança vers lui. Haurélapté sortit de l'eau, il vit le dragon qui s'approchait de son fils adoptif, il prit son épée et le lança dans le cou du monstre. La créature se mise à hurler de douleur, Farurétékost en profita pour lui transpercer la tête en lui lançant une lance dans la gueule. Le monstre tomba sur le sol en poussant un dernier de douleur et il ferma les yeux. Haurélapté et son équipe allèrent rejoindre les autres.

-On va apporter ce cadavre au village, dit le chef de l'armée. Lap va chercher quelque chose sur laquelle on peut mettre le dragon.

Lap partit tout de suite et les autres l'attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lap arriva avec une énorme planche de bois avec des roues et des chaînes pour tirer.

-Embarquez moi ce dragon sur la planche, ordonna le chef de l'armée.

Lap rapprocha la planche le plus proche possible du cadavre, ensuite ils soulevèrent une partie du monstre et la mire sur la planche. Quatre nelcos embarquèrent sur la planche, ils tirèrent le dragon et les autres soulevèrent le cadavre. Après ils prirent les chaînes et tirèrent jusqu'au village. Rendu au village, ils allèrent à la maison du chef et ils entrèrent avec le cadavre.

-Chef, venez, on a le cadavre du dragon, s'écria Haurélapté.

Sa voie résonna partout. Le chef sortit d'une salle et alla les rejoindre.

Le chef regarda le cadavre un instant, puis posa ses yeux sur le capitaine de l'armée.

-Est-ce qu'il a des morts, demanda le chef.

-Il en a un seul et c'est Réharéclapureepcha, il c'est fait tuer par le monstre, répondit Haurélapté.

-Envoyé des messagers pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à la famille de Réharéclapureepcha, dit le chef.

-Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du monstre, demanda Haurélapté au chef.

Le chef réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Couper lui la tête, dite au sorcier de faire un bâton magique avec la perle, Haurélapté vous pouvez choisir à qui va allé le bâton, apporter la tête à l'entrer de la ville et apporter le corps dans ma cuisine car ce soir nous allons fêter cette victoire, s'exclama de joie le chef.

-Chef, j'aimerais vous informer que lorsqu'on a tué le dragon nous avons rencontré de drôles de créatures, ils ressemblaient à des singes, mais ils étaient plus grands, ils marchaient à deux pattes, leurs peaux étaient noires et ils avaient des poils sur la tête, dit le capitaine de l'armée.

-Est-ce qu'ils avaient dangereux, lui demanda le chef.

-Non, répondit le capitaine de l'armée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'airs dangereux.

-Dans ce cas envoyé quelqu'un pour essayer de communiquer avec ses créatures, ordonna le chef.

Il se retourna et retourna dans la salle où il était avant. Haurélapté se retourna vers les soldats.

-Lap et Farurétékost, vous aller chercher Halétéwell (Alex) et vous allez le mené à ses créatures, pour qu'il communique avec elle, restez avec lui pour le protéger, ordonna Haurélapté. Quant à aux autres et moi, on va faire ce que le chef a dit de faire avec le cadavre du monstre.

-À vos ordres, dirent-ils en même temps.

Lap et Farurétékost partirent chercher Halétéwell. Halétéwell était un maître dans les langues étrangères, ils parlaient des centaines de langues et ils savaient même parler des langues mortes.

Rendu chez Halétéwell, il était en train de cultiver des plantes dans son jardin.

-Halétéwell, nous avons de besoin de vous pour communique avec des drôles de créatures que l'on a vu sur le bord du Kahénélé, s'écria Lap.

Halétéwell se leva et alla les voir.

-À quoi ressemblent ses créatures, demanda Halétéwell.

-Elles étaient vêtues de fourrures d'animaux, ils marchaient à deux pattes, ils avaient du poil sur la tête, ils ressemblaient étrangement à des singes et ils avaient la peau noire, répondit Farurétékost. Elles avaient vraiment l'aire étranges ses créature.

Halétéwell réfléchit quelques secondes pour voir si il avait déjà entendu parler de créatures de ce genre, mais il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu de créature de ce genre, hit Halétéwell. Conduisez moi à ses créatures.

Ensuite ils partirent, les soldats se placèrent chacun d'un côté du nelco.


End file.
